De Vil
by maestro jedi
Summary: puede el amor perforar la cruel capa de la sociedad y el abandono
1. Chapter 1

En realidad el chico estaba completamente horrorizado ante la situación ¿Por qué a el? ¿Por qué Ahora? Y lo mas importante ¿Por qué el tenia que haber sobrevivido a ello? ¿Por qué? En realidad su mente estaba más que sumida en el caos total, todo era tan extraño y parecía que nadie le podía dar una respuesta sensata a sus miles de preguntas que en ese momento empezaban a crearse en su cerebro

Vamos chico será mejor que me acompañes a la estación a menos que tengas un lugar donde pasar la noche – exclamo un oficial de policía, lentamente como esperando una reacción desconcertada por parte del chico, pero para su sorpresa el chico simplemente se limito a seguirlo hacia la patrulla

**Algunos Meses después **

Kenneth McCormick se encontraba adentrándose lentamente a una profunda crisis emocional si es que todavía había lugar en su atormentada alma para más sufrimiento psicológico

Después de estar algunos días en la estación de policías, fue entregado al orfanato de Santa Maria Redentora, el cual era manejado por una congregación de monjas carmelitas, en el cual fue acogido cordialmente, era un lugar tranquilo y limpio a un que para el era el infierno en la tierra

La disciplina era en pocas palabras brutal para un espíritu libre como el y el castigo por la desobediencia era rápido y severo

Otra vez aquí joven McCormick – exclamo secamente la madre superiora al joven de quince años que se mantenía en silencio – ante el regaño de la hermana

Desde el primer momento que había llegado a el orfanato, resulto ser una verdadera carga para la congregación, no importaba como se le tratara de enseñar tranquilidad caridad y obediencia, el muchacho parecía completamente reacio a aprender cualquiera de esas cosas y a un peor se estaba poniendo a un mas difícil de controlar desde su llegada a la pubertad, la congregación había tenido que tener especial cuidado en alegarlo de las chicas y señoritas del orfanato dado la sensualidad pecaminosa que parecía expulsar de el

¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer contigo? – exclamo la anciana religiosa sentándose en su escritorio, parecía que desde la llegada del chico hacia cinco años ella había envejecido diez por cada año de vida del muchacho

En realidad no lo se hermana, pero por lo que me corresponde a mi, solamente faltan tres años para por fin poderme largar de aquí – exclamo el chico fríamente, en realidad era lo que mas anhelaba en toda la creación

La madre superiora simplemente se limito a sonreír ante esa desfachatez, gracias a todos los santos que la solución a todos sus problemas le había llegado finalmente

Entonces lo que mas ansias en este mundo es abandonar la seguridad y tranquilidad de Santa Maria Redentora - repuso la monja con tono cansado

El chico la miro desconfiadamente, en realidad en los cinco años que llevaba viviendo en el orfanato había aprendido muy bien a desconfiar de una monja cuando usaba un tono tan dulce

Veras hace algunos días nos llego una petición de adopción hacia tu persona por parte de una tal señorita De Vil – repuso la madre superiora mientras le pasaba unos papeles oficiales al chico el cual simplemente se limito a leerlos rápidamente

Como veras la adopción ya fue aceptada por parte de la institución y del gobierno – repuso el la mujer

El chico por primera vez en mucho tiempo la miro asustado, en realidad no tenia otra opción que aceptar su adopción inminente, a quien podría acudir ni el estado ni la organización lo apoyaran en ese momento y dado que ya no tenia familia que se pudiera hacer cargo de el estaba en esos momentos en una situación delicada, mierda si tan solo tuviera un año mas de edad, podría emanciparse legalmente y ser tratado como adulto por el estupido sistema legal norteamericano

Veras la señorita De Vil a un que soltera tiene una buena posición social, además que expresamente insistió en un chico de mas o menos tu edad y tus rasgos fisonómicos y por extraño que parezca tu situación familiar actual, de los cientos de niños inscriptos en la red de orfanatos de la orden Carmelita fuiste el único que llenaba todas las expectativas de tan exigente dama – replico la monja mientras se paraba de su asiento

El chico simplemente no podía creerlo, si quería abandonar el orfanato pero ahora que pasaría con el, al menos ahí sabia que estaba seguro y no sufría mucho a mano de esas "hermanas de cristo" pero ahora iba ser adoptado por una tal mujer francesa que quien sabe que haría con su persona y al parecer a las religiosas no les importaba mucho el asunto

Bueno veo que tienes mucho en que pensar, así que por el momento puedes retirarte – exclamo la mujer señalando la salida

El chico simplemente se limito a salir de esa maldita oficina para el, no supo la razón pero en esos momentos empezó a correr como un loco en dirección hacia su cuarto en donde empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su cama

**Algunos días después **

Un Bugatti Royale Kellner Cupé color blanco con negro se detenía enfrente del orfanato, para minutos después del mismo descender un hombre vestido de etiqueta que ingresaba rápidamente al edificio

Supongo que es usted Alonso el mayordomo de la señorita De Vil – repuso la madre superiora mientras se dirigían hacia la habitación del chico el cual aguardaba en ella

Como se le abra informado la Señorita De Vil esta en estos momentos en una junta en New York por lo cual me dio su autorización para venir a recoger al joven – repuso el hombre tranquilamente

La religiosa simplemente se limito a sentir, para después caminar tranquilamente al lado del hombre, para instantes después llegar a la habitación del chico el cual estaba sentado en su cama con una maleta a su lado

Joven McCormick soy Alonso mayordomo personal de la señorita De Vil – repuso el hombre cordialmente al chico que simplemente asintió

Bueno sin no ahí mas que hacer aquí le sugiero que me acompañe el coche nos esta esperando – repuso cortes mente el hombre

Minutos después el vehiculo en cuestión se alegaba rápidamente del orfanato de Santa Maria Redentora mientras el día llegaba a su ocaso

El vuelo en el jet privado de esa mujer, era algo que ni en sueños el joven McCormick habría podido experimentar, desde que subió al vehiculo que lo llevo al aeropuerto fue tratado con un respeto por parte del mayordomo que rozaba con lo adulador, a un que siempre con un silencio algo incomodo pero todavía sirviéndolo en todo lo que fuera necesario ,el jet privado en realidad era lo mas lujoso que había visto y eso incluya a la limosina de Rob Schneider cuando el se había posesionado de su cuerpo

Disculpe señorito – exclamo cortésmente el mayordomo

Si – repuso el chico desviando la mirada de la ventanilla

Solo quería informarle que pronto aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto internacional de New York – dijo el hombre calmadamente

El chico simplemente se limito a sonreír mientras asentía, en realidad a un que no podía negar que su nueva vida empezaba con el pie derecho, no aseguraba que lo que en esos momentos acontecía fuera la norma de su futuro

La ciudad de New York no había cambiado mucho desde su ultima visita hacia ya seis años, a decir verdad ese había sido el ultimo viaje familiar que había tenido y el solo hecho de recordar esos felices momentos lo hacia sentir un dolor en el pecho que ya creía a ver superado

Hemos llegado – repuso el mayordomo al abrirle la puerta de la limosina

El chico bajo lentamente del vehiculo para encontrarse enfrente de un edificio de cincuenta pisos con un eslogan sobre la puerta estilizado en el cual se podía leer en letras grandes las palabras De Vil, lentamente fue siguiendo a el mayordomo el cual entro por la puerta principal, en esos momentos no supo por que pero la ropa que traía no le parecía la mas apropiada para entrar a tan lujosas instancias, sus pantalones de mezclilla y su camisa naranja y esos tenis deslavados de hacia dos años no era un conjunto que lo hiciera ver respetable, pero a un así prosiguió con su camino

El elevador en si era sumamente elegante tallado en fino caoba con revestimientos de tapiz y alfombra persa, en pocas palabras imaginaba que el fino elevador costaba suficiente como para alimentar a todos los huérfanos del orfanato fácilmente por un mes y medio

Por favor espere aquí – exclamo el mayordomo al chico que no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse en uno de los sofás de la estancia

Gusta tomar algo – repuso una chica de unos diecinueve años, que por su vestimenta fácilmente podría ser una de las recepcionistas de las oficinas

Por el momento no – repuso el chico cortésmente mientras la señorita se retiraba, en verdad ese recinto era sumamente elegante todo en el respiraba un toque de buen gusto y elegancia sin igual las paredes pintadas de blanco con hermosas pinturas vanguardistas enmarcadas en un fino marco negro y alguna que otra escultura de el arte cop adornando alguna mesilla de cristal cortado

Joven ya puede pasar – repuso cortésmente la mujer que hacia algunos minutos lo había atendido

El chico simplemente se limito a entrar a la gran oficina que le había indicado tan cortes mente la señorita, la cual en definitiva era algo majestuoso

Toma asiento Kenneth– repuso una voz fría y sin un dejo de sentimientos

El chico rápidamente se sentó donde le habían indicado, justo en el momento que la gran silla del escritorio daba la vuelta para dejar ver que en ella estaba sentada una mujer de aproximadamente unos cuarenta y cinco años de edad con un interesante corte de cabello y una ropa de un diseño vanguardista

Bueno déjame presentarme – repuso la mujer mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos, ese par de ojos que parecían los de una gigantesca águila, que lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo

Yo soy Cruella De Vil o mejor conocida como la señorita De Vil y sinceramente eres mucho mas de lo que pensé que encontrarían mis ineptos asistentes – repuso la mujer mientras encendía un cigarro largo y empezaba a fumar como una condenada

Después de esa presentación, sin ningún reparo esa mujer le había explicado por que lo había adoptado, resultaba que hacia unos meses le habían diagnosticado el inicio de una enfermedad degenerativa neurológica que con el paso del tiempo la haría ir perdiendo el control incluso de sus funciones mas básicas, por lo cual para evitar que su fortuna fuera a parar a manos de terceros o del gobierno francés, había decidió adoptar un huérfano, pero uno ya crecido, de una apariencia europea y sin ningún familiar sobreviviente además de una actitud algo rebelde y sobre todo con una mirada seductora, así que el sistema lo había arrogado como el único candidato factible además de un chico de doce años en Hawai que fue rechazado por una pequeña adicción al pegamento que no había logrado controla

Como ves no te adopte por amor o por que necesitara alguien a mi lado, simplemente te adopte por que quería que mi fortuna quedara en manos de alguien a quien yo educara para manejar mi fabuloso imperio cosmetologico y modista – repuso secamente la mujer

El chico simplemente se limito a sonreír, después de todo era mejor que el orfanato y sobre todo al menos esa mujer no había enfatizado ningún interés sexual en su persona

**Algunos meses después**

La vida no podía ser mejor, incluso si su familia estuviera con vida, viajes buena ropa y sobre todo el mundo a sus pies, no importaba a que tienda entraba la gente parecía desvivirse por el ánterlo como si su vida dependiera de eso, a un así las clases con la señorita De Vil eran un infierno, en pocos días ya estaba aprendiendo el francés a marchas forzadas, y cuando lo hubo dominado en un sesenta por ciento, empezaron las clases de alemán y español, algo que lo estaba golpeando con bastante ahínco al no tener conexión ninguna de las dos lenguas que debía a prender al unísono, a un mas lo referente a la etiqueta a sus modales, la forma de caminar de comportarse de mirar indiferente a el proletariado o clase servil como su nueva "madre" se refería a sus empleados

Muy bien Kenneth, ahora respóndeme ¿Como acabarías con una huelga en una de nuestras maquiladoras en Tailandia por ejemplo? – repuso firmemente la mujer

d

En ese caso, me comunicaría con el gobierno de Tailandia y amenazaría con mudar el consorcio fuera de su país, si no disuelven la revuelta, si eso no da frutos procedería a comprar a los lideres y huelguistas, con insignificantes logros sindicales – repuso el chico

Bien, pero si alguno de ellos se opone a eso – repunto la mujer

Se le elimina madame, simplemente se le elimina – replico el chico sonriendo

Muy bien hecho, creo que estas listo, ahora tendrás tu primera misión – repuso la señorita De Vil

Cual será? – pregunto el chico

Representarme ante el gobierno ingles, sobre algunos asuntos de trafico de influencias en la compra de lana – respondió la mujer restándole importancia

Así será madame, cuente con ello – respondió el chico mientras salía de la habitación

Espero que así sea, espero que así sea – repuso la mujer mientras se quedaba sola en su oficina, si todo salía bien ella podría morir en paz, por que al fin abría encontrado a alguien digno de llevar el apellido De Vil


	2. Chapter 2

Algunas horas después, un chico vestido de smoking salía del parlamento británico hacia su auto, estacionado afuera del mismo, madame le había dicho que el mismo debería contratar a sus asistentes, que serian en cierta medida sus amigo, por eso el chico había contratado a una chica de unos dieciocho años como su chofer personal, si era bonita, pero para el no iba mas que una simple relación laboral

Todo bien señor – repuso la chica mientras había la puerta del auto

Si Natalia, si todo esta bien, ahora llévame al hotel – repuso el chico mientras se subía al auto

¿KENNY? – fue lo que escucho el chico mientras se acomodaba, en su asiento, quien demonios lo había reconocido, en realidad ese era su nombre, pero por que la persona que lo había pronunciado, lo decía de una forma, como si lo conocieran a el desde toda la vida

¿En verdad eres tú? – replico una voz, mientras un par de manos se posaban en la ventanilla

El chico casi se va de espaldas al ver, al dueño de esa voz, ahí estaban dos chicos de mas o menos su edad, unos quince años

Pip – fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras sin saber por que había abierto la puerta del auto

El vehiculo circulaba rápidamente por las calles de Londres, a decir verdad, no recordaba nada desde su salida del parlamento, era como si otro ser se hubiera apoderado de su mente, para cuando pudo recobrar el control de su vida, se encontraba charlando con el chico británico y Damien, que quien sabe donde había salido, a un que recordaba bajamente, que Pip le había dicho que el y Damien, vivían juntos por que estudiaban en la universidad, o algo así

Y dime, como te sientes ahora – repuso el chico de pelo azabache, mientras tomaba un trago de su soda

Bien eso creó – repuso el rubio con una mirada algo perdida

Kenny yo lamento mucho lo que te paso – repuso el pequeño rubio ingles, mientras le tomaba la mano, para cualquier gente normal, ese simple gesto hubiera significado entendimiento, pero para el joven De Vil eso significaba compasión y la compasión era simplemente para los débiles, rápidamente alego su mano de la del rubio

Gracias por tus lamentaciones, pero yo hace mucho que me deje de lamentar – repuso el chico mientras se ponía de pie

Para los otros dos chicos la actitud de ese Kenny era muy diferente al anterior, pero lo que mas les había aterrado era simplemente la mirada perdida que tenia

Espera – repuso una voz mientras el se disponía a subir a su automóvil

Si – dijo el chico mientras se volteaba a ver a ese pelagatos

No fue la intención de Pip, ya sabes nunca esperamos volver a verte después de eso – repuso el chico

Entiendo nunca me esperaron volver a ver, o mejor dicho nunca me esperaron volver a ver ahora convertido en alguien no es así – dijo el chico entre cortadamente

No es eso, sabes que todos lamentamos lo que paso, pero no fue tu culpa, que podíamos hacer, todo paso cuando éramos chicos, solo podíamos ayudarte con nuestros limitados medios – replico el chico

Si tus "limitados" medios – repuso el chico mientras hacia una ademán de subirse al auto

Sabes que no pude ayudarte, y lo sabes, no pude por que el así lo había designado, puedo ser el "mal" pero no puedo ir en contra de sus designio todo ya esta escrito – grito el chico un poco encabritado

Escrito, así que estaba escrito que tu vivieras feliz al lado de ese culo fácil, mientras yo me pudría en un convento de monjas – dijo el chico con un ligero sarcasmo, hasta que sintió un golpe seco en su mandíbula

No vuelvas a decirle así a Pip, me entendiste – repuso el chico mientras le daba la mano, o lo intento por que cuando menos se lo esperaba sintió un golpe en los bajos que hizo que se arrodillara

Nunca vuelvas a tocarme, entendido – reclamo el chico rubio mientras lo tomaba del cabello – algún día te considere un amigo, pero ahora no eres mas que un don nadie para mi, así que no abuses de mi compasión – repuso el chico mientras lo soltaba

¿Por qué as cambiado – grito el pequeño Pip mientras trataba de ayudar a Damien a ponerse de pie

No he cambiado, simplemente aprendí a vivir mi vida – respondió el chico dándose la vuelta

Y pensar que el a un piensa en ti – le respondió el rubio

Eso hizo que su cerebro se desconectara, en realidad nunca creyó volver a saber nada de el, creyó a verlo olvidado enterrado, en lo mas profundo de su ser y ahora estos malditos se lo había recordado

No los demando, por que alguna vez fuimos amigos, pero nunca vuelvan a dirigirme la palabra – gruño el chico mientras se subía al auto

A donde - repuso su conductora

A el aeropuerto, volvemos a París, no soporto el hedor a rata de esta ciudad – dijo el chico mientras tomaba un periódico, en definitiva necesitaba tratar de olvidarse de todo, maldita sea ya creía a verlo superado, por que entonces volvía a el ese fantasma, ¿Por qué?


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado cinco años desde ese momento, y había perdido otra vez todo contacto con su pasado, bendito el altísimo que así lo quiso

Y bien Vanesa, ¿pondrías explicarme por que no veo los reportes de las maquiladoras de Taiwán en mi escritorio? – pregunto el chico a su secretaria

Vera señor, el mensajero se retraso y bueno no tengo a la mano ni una copea de la información que pidió

A ya veo entonces fue el mensajero, además que no mandaron una copea de seguridad, por nuestra red interna de mensajera, que interesante – repuso el chico

La chica se le quedo mirando, sabia muy bien que se le venia en sima, cuando EL señor McCormick decía esas frases de que interesante, la cabeza de alguien rodaría por el piso, y dado que ella era la única que estaba en esa oficina, ya podría irse despidiendo de su bono navideño, si la cosa le iba bien

Comuníqueme con la jefatura de Taiwán, luego con nuestro representante de mensajeria y el jefe de comunicados internos, y después estas despedidas repuso el chico calmadamente mientras le daba la vuelta a su sillón

Pero yo – suplico la chica

Será mejor que hagas lo que te dijo, no me gustaría tener que llamar a la policía – repuso el chico señalando la puerta

Si señor – exclamo la chica mientras corría rápidamente a su lugar, quizás el enojo se le pasaría cuando, le gritara a los demás encargados

Estoy rodeado de idiotas – repuso el chico

Disculpe señor, tiene una llamada en la línea tres es de parte del representante legal de New York – repuso la secretaria, mientras trataba de localizar a los demás

Esta bien pásamela, cancela lo de las llamadas estaré ocupado, atendiendo esta llamada, para mañana quiero que llegues temprano quiero ese informe en mi escritorio a las nueve en punto entendido – exclamo el chico

Si señor – repuso la chica mientras el sudor le empezaba a caer por la frente, menos mal la había salvado

Mientras en la ofician

¿Que hicieron que?– grito el chico mientras le pegaba a su escritorio

Lo demandaron, señor por abusos laborales y monopolistas – exclamo una voz del otro lado del micrófono

Entiendo, boy para aya contacta a nuestros amigos del congreso y la cámara de representantes y quiero que investigues a ese par de abogados que osaron a demandarme – exclamo el chico

¿Qué debo buscar? – exclamo el esbirro

Lo que sea, para usarlo contra esos infelices, prepara todo, llegare en unas horas, resérvame un cuarto en el hotel hilton – exclamo el chico mientras colgaba

Si señor – fue lo único que alcanzo a oír

Descubrirán que este tigre tiene garras – repuso el chico mientras llamaba a su chofer

Para Kyle Broflovski la vida de la corte era tan fascinante, después de todo a un que todavía realizaba practicas de abogado y le faltaban algunos años para graduarse, había tomado un paso demasiado osado, demandar a uno de los gigantes de la moda, no era algo que un gallina hubiera hecho

Stan me estas oyendo – exclamo el chico haciendo un puchero, mientras su novio seguía viendo su periódico

Si Kyle, si te estoy oyendo – repuso el pelinegro

Entonces deja ese periódico y préstame mas atención – replico el chico pelirrojo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de enojo a su novio

Kyle, sabes que no puedo el mercado presupuestario nunca descansa, además las acciones de TelcoEsp han subido un cinco por ciento, como estime así que si la cosa va como hasta el momento, pronto veremos redituadas la inversiones que hicimos hace un año – repuso el chico mientras tomaba su café

Siempre lo mismo – dijo Kyle parándose de la mesa, odiaba que Stan fuera tan escrupuloso con sus acciones, solo las habían comprado por que estaba en oferta, y Stan necesitaba practicar para su trabajo de colaboracionista bursátil bancario

El pelirrojo miro por la ventana, tratando de ignorar a su novio, si el lo ignoraba que tal una probadita de su propio chocolate, pero no duro mucho su enojo cuando sintió una caricia suave sobre su cuello y unas manos alrededor de su cintura

Vamos sabes que no me gusta verte molesto – susurro Stan al momento de empezar a lamer el cuello de su amado

Stan para – dijo el chico mientras agarraba el pelo de Stan, por que siempre atacaba en su punto mas sensible

No hasta que me perdones Kyle – repuso el chico volviendo a lamer el cuello de su victima

AH- fue lo único que pudo decir el chico al sentir la siguiente lengüetada

Tenemos media hora – exclamo el chico casi como un susurro mientras sus manos buscaban lentamente el botón que abrochaba los pantalones de su amado

Ahora – exclamo el chico en un suspiro

Por que no, después de todo te lo ganaste gatito – susurro stan mientras le quitaba los pantalones

Miau – fue la respuesta que recibió de su amado, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo se restregaba contra su cuerpo

Te amo – susurraron los dos al momento de tirarse sobre el sillón

Media hora después

Los dos chicos seguían acaramelados, hasta que el teléfono sonó

Diga - respondió el pelirrojo con un tono feliz, mientras su novio lo abrazaba, pero esa felicidad se acabo al momento que el teléfono se le caía de sus manos

¿Kyle que pasa? – exclamo preocupado Stan viendo como su amado, ponía una cara de niño asustado

Me contra demandaron, Stan – repuso el chico casi al borde de las lagrimas

Cálmate sabes que saldremos adelante, será mejor que cuelgues ese teléfono y le llames a Timmy después de todo no están los dos juntos, en la clase de legislatura, además llámale a tu padre, de paso yo le hablare a gregory seguro que esto se soluciona – exclamo Stan mostrando una completa seguridad, a un que en su interior estaba en pánico

De acuerdo – repuso el chico con un ademán afirmativo – al menos el seguía confiando en el, y si el estaba a su lado nada ni nadie podría contra su felicidad, incluido ese tal Kenneth De Vil


	4. Chapter 4

En realidad porque tenían que a ver sido ellos, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su maldito pasado regresaba para atormentarlo cada vez que le era posible? ¿Que acaso no había sufrido lo suficiente con Damien y Pip? Ahora resultaba que se enfrentaría en un juicio en los que en el pasado fueron sus mejores amigos

Todos de pie – repuso la juez Truman, mientras golpeaba con su mazo la mesa – tiene la palabra el señor Brofloski

Señoría, miembros del jurado, ante ustedes tiene a un individuo que a violado los estatutos contra los monopolios en los estados unidos, sino que también con un sin número de leyes en lo respecto a lo laboral y sindical – exclamo el chico pelirrojo mientras su compañero de litigio asentía, en realidad Jimmy era un buen abogado a pesas de su tartamudez, cosa que en un principio pareció haberlo rezagado en la clase, pero que él había sabido aprovechar al máximo

La marca De Vil, no solo a creado uno de los más grandes consorcios cosmetológicos a nivel mundial – repuso el chico – pero a qué precio , represarías sindicales, compras agresivas, competición económica y boicot, son parte de sus prácticas habituales – enfatizo el chico, mientras seguía referenciando mas practicas cuestionables del consorcio cosmetológico

En conclusión, en esta corte no solo se esta juzgando unas cuantas faltas administrativas en conforme a las leyes vigentes, si no que se le está dando un mensaje al mundo, en el cual se enfatiza que los Estados Unidos Americanos, han luchado, lucharan y seguirán luchando por la garantías de sus trabajadores – concluyo el chico, en medio de un aplauso unánime de parte de los representantes sindicales y laborales que interponían la demanda, y una parte considerable del jurado

Su señoría – repuso un abogado algo más grande que el chico, en realidad la diferencia de edades era abismal era como comparar a un potrillo con un caballo a punto de acabar sus días de correrías - En primer lugar me gustaría expresar mi aprecio hacia el joven brofloski, el cual ha revivido en mi las esperanzas de que mi profesión no se convierta en una sarta de abogaduchos hollywoodenses – exclamo mientras tomaba aire, el pelirrojo permaneció expectante, algo le decía que ese viejo lobo de mar le iba a dar la pelea de su vida

En representación de la marca De Vil, hablara el joven Kenneth De Vil – repuso el anciano hombre que se dejo caer en su asiento, los chicos miraron al mencionado sujeto, porque les parecía familiar

Su señoría, miembros del jurado y demás personas aquí reunidas, vengo el día de hoy ante ustedes para responder por acusaciones que se han hecho hacia mi compañía, la cual sin preámbulos a ayudado a formar el presente de esta nación – exclamo el chico – mi tutora la señorita De Vil continuo el negocio de su familia el cual constituía en crear y embasar perfumes y sombras para la realeza del siglo diecinueve, entre los principales clientes que nuestra marca a tenido, destacan la reina victoria, la emperatriz Alexandra de Rusia, la reina Sofía de España entre otras muchas más, después la ya citada señorita De Vil, al tomar las riendas del negocio familiar decidió expandirse hacia un mercado más amplio – dijo el chico mientras tomaba aire, en realidad le faltaba mucho más para meterse el jurado a la bolsa

El cual estaba dominado en esa época por productos o de mala calidad, o extremadamente peligrosos para la salud, la mayoría de ustedes incluyéndome quizás nunca oyeron hablar de el maquillaje Magic de nuestra compañía, el primer producto lanzado por nuestra marca hacia la mujer de clase media, un producto que dio el mismo tipo de maquillaje, que el que podría usar una reina o una diva de la pantalla de platino – repuso el chico

Algunos minutos después

En conclusión su señora, además de subsidiar un sin número de orfanatos y alberges para desplazados, nuestra institución sin fines de lucro ayuda a madres trabajadoras, a emplear a personas de la tercera edad y con capacidades diferentes – dijo el chico, preparándose para soltar la bomba – en conclusión su señoría, en palabras de nuestro fundador, siempre lucharemos para que el mundo sea cada día mas bello – exclamo el chico mientras se sentaba haciendo que casi toda la sala se pusiera de pie para una ovación de pie

Los tengo – le susurro el chico a su abogado, el cual simplemente se limito a sentir, que el señor librara al que en realidad hiciera enojar este chico, pensó mientras volvía a su lugar, en realidad el juicio no era muy exigente y lo habían contratado simplemente para asesoramiento fiscal, nada más ni nada menos

Algunos días después, el juicio se había convertido en algo más que un circo, o al menos eso decían los especialistas en legislación que seguían el caso, era más que obvio que la compañía De Vil jugaba con sus víctimas como un gato con un diminuto ratón

Su señoría, se que este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar de eso, además que aquí no se está juzgando a nadie más, pero en estos momentos me gustaría interponer una demanda civil, por varios cargos de violación a los estatutos civiles por parte de las siguientes personas presentes en esta corte – repuso el viejo abogado, al fin un poco de diversión para él, se había sentido lleno de vitalidad al ver a su joven patrón dándole una de las mejores chingas jurídicas que el recordara a unos adversarios que a pesar de su falta de práctica habían demostrado un buen juicio y sobre todo una sangre fría

Señor Gibraltar esta consiente que este no es un juicio público – repuso la juez

Por su puesto señorita, pero no es verdad que a la verdad no se le puede mantener oculta para siempre – exclamo el viejo abogado

¿Qué es lo que sugiere abogado? – repuso la juez

Mi representado, pide una hora para hablar con la parte demandante – dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba

Un receso de una hora se propone, si el señor brofloski está de acuerdo – exclamo la juez

La parte demandante está de acuerdo su señoría – repuso el pelirrojo

Algunos momentos después los cuatro chicos estaban dentro de una de las múltiples salas multiusos de la corte suprema de New York

De que es de lo que quería hablar con nosotros – exclamo el rubio del grupo, en realidad que Gregory estuviera con ellos le había dado cierto peso a su demanda, dado que el ya había ganado algunos pequeños casos del tipo laboral

Simplemente, mi representanto aquí presente les ofrece un pequeño trato - exclamo el anciano mientras les pasaba un sobre

Los chicos leyeron rápidamente las diez hojas del documento, pero cada hoja les parecía cada vez más chantajista, eliminar la demanda, a cambio de pequeños cambios a los salarios y un aumento de cero punto cincuenta, lo cual era una duodécima parte de lo que pedían era una broma o que

Además mi cliente está en facultades de levantar el juicio civil que a propuesto si se llega a este acuerdo – repuso el anciano

Esta bromeando verdad – reclamo el chico pelirrojo, mientras su amado lo miraba tranquilamente, solo espera que la situación no se les saliera de las manos

No es ninguna broma, además ustedes no están en condición de negociar – repuso el anciano, mientras les aventaba un gigantesco archivo el cual contenía demasiada información de sus personas a su parecer – después de todo, no lo crees así señor Gregory o debería llamarlo C cuatro – susurro el anciano

El rubio sintió que su mundo llegaba a su fin, después de muchos años su pasado volvía a perseguirlo, como decía el viejo dicho una vez unido a la resistencia siempre permanecerás a la resistencia

¿Como averiguo esto? – exclamo el chico completamente tenso

Mi cliente tiene sus métodos- dijo firmemente – ahí algo interesante que leer no es así señor Marsh – repuso el anciano viendo como el pelinegro empezaba a mirarlos fríamente – o me equivoco, que acaso usted no tuvo algo que ver en el los ataques a los mataderos de colorado con bombas mostaza hace unos años – repuso el anciano, que lentamente expuso algunos de sus crímenes, que ante una corte si tendrían peso legal

En resumen, o retiran la demanda o nos veremos forzado aplastarlos como a una mugrosa hormiga – gruño el anciano, en verdad no se había divertido de esa forma en muchos años

Déjanos solos – repuso el chico

Está bien – exclamo el viejo abogado, no sabía porque pero sinceramente sintió algo de piedad por esos pobres chicos

¿Que es lo que quieres? – repuso el chico pelirrojo

O Kyle, no sabes como en realidad me duele que ya no me recuerdes – exclamo el chico con un tono de sentimientos fingidos en su voz

¿Debería reconocerte? – repuso el chico algo extrañado

Creo que si después de todo yo salve su maldito trasero en la guerra americano-canadiense, o ya se olvidaron – exclamo el chico calmadamente

En realidad ante esa afirmación, los cuatro chicos se le quedaron mirando por algunos instantes, no podía ser el o si, bueno las facciones eran parecida, pero ese chico actuaba de una forma demasiado diferente a su desaparecido amigo

Veo que siguen siendo unos palurdos – exclamo el chico con una ligera sonrisa – no importa que ahora estén en la universidad, su pequeño cerebro no puede sincronizar tan fácil cuestión, que esperaban que les hablara así – dijo el chico mientras se tapaba la boca y trataba de hablar, haciendo su sonido característico

KENNY ERES TU – repusieron los chicos mientras se acercaban a su amigo

Por su puesto que soy yo – exclamo el chico, antes de sentir los brazos de sus amigos sobre el

Pero te creímos muerto – repuso el chico pelirrojo

O peor a un convertido en monje – dijo el chico pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa

Pero ya estas aquí – repuso Gregory mientras se acomodaba la corbata

¿P..per..o..p.o..r..te..llama….n….Kenne…th…De….Vil..? – logro articular Timmy

Larga historia, bueno van a firmar el contrato o no – dijo el chico mientras se sentaba mostrando una delicada sonrisa

¿De que estas hablando? – le repuso el pelirrojo mientras se ponía frente a el – el Kenny que yo conozco nunca haría algo así – exclamo finalmente

El Kenny que tu consistes esta muerto – replico el rubio

Eso no puede ser verdad – repuso Gregory

Si lo es acaso creyeron que estar en un convento católico es un día de fiesta, no saben ni si quiera cuanto sufrí a manos de esas hermanas de cristo – replico el chico mientras se ponía de pie

¿Pero que te paso? – repuso el pelinegro

Simplemente la fortuna me sonrió- exclamo el chico

P..e..ro…po..r..qu..e…e.l..ca..mbio..de…a..pe..lli…d..o- repuso el pequeño timmy a costa de un sufrimiento enorme, debió recordar a ver traído su colar traductor

Muy simple, alguien me adopto, y en honor a esa honorable mujer, me cambie el nombre, además mi viejo apellido no era nada para mi, mi vieja vida murió esa noche de septiembre – exclamo el chico mientras los ojos se le ponían lucidos

Pero por que nunca nos contactaste – repuso Kyle algo entre cortado

Para que, para que se olvidaran nuevamente de mi, ahora tengo todo lo que quiero, Kyle, dinero, poder, prestigio, un billón de peones dijo trabajadores, cuatro castillos y diez mansiones, además de un pequeño departamento en Paris, a Paris, sabes Gregory a Christopher le viera gustado visitar ese departamento si no estuviera preso en esa prisión Turca – repuso el chico

¿Qué le hicisteis a Christopher? – pregunto el rubio sumamente preocupado

Yo nada, solo digamos que nunca mas volverá a tratar de robar secretos mercantiles para uno de mis competidores, y yo creía que la resistencia era una organización loable, mas bien es una sarta de mediocres – dijo Kenny mientras se sentaba

Como puedes ser así, el es tu amigo – reclamo Gregory mientras hacia el ademán de quererse lanzar sobre el chico, al momento que Stan lo sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura

No vale la pena Gregory no la vale – repuso el pelinegro

Que sucede, Stan acaso ya no tienes esa confianza desde que tus acciones cayeron un cuarenta por ciento – exclamo el rubio, con una sonrisa diabólica

¿No puede ser? Yo mismo las revise apenas ayer e iban dos puntos al alza – repuso el rubio

Revisa si no me crees – dijo el chico

Eso are – exclamo el pelinegro mientras marcaba

Bueno, díganme firmaran el dichoso contrato, o tendré que llevar mi caso hasta el final, pero eso me quita tiempo, creo que mejor el doy esta documentación a mis abogados y que los perros acaben con ustedes, como si fueran unos simples salchichones – susurro el rubio

Es cierto estamos en la ruina – repuso el pelinegro mientras colgaba su teléfono – tu, tu, tu dejaste en la calle a mi nuestras familias y a mas de la mitad del país ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hicisteis? – le grito el chico

Simplemente por que puedo – exclamo el chico mientras un ligera risa se apoderaba de el

Eres un estupido – exclamo Kyle al momento de darle una cachetada – Y pensar que el te sigue buscando – repuso mientras se abrazaba de su amado

Espero que estés feliz ahora, DeVil, arruinantes, nuestras vidas, la de nuestras familias, y la de millones de personas, creo que eso compensa todo no – grito el pelinegro – espero que todo ese maldito dinero que tienes te ayude cuando te llegue la hora, ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que volver a la sala, vámonos chicos aquí no ahí mas nada que hacer – gruño mientras salía seguido por sus amigos

Gibraltar ven aquí – repuso el rubio rápidamente

Si señor – repuso su abogado

Aplástalos – exclamo fríamente, en realidad, la cachetada lo había dejado algo choqueado, pero a un así su maestra le había enseñado bien, y no tendría piedad en contra de lo que quedaba de su antigua vida

Infórmame, nuestros progresos, yo mientras tanto me vuelvo a Europa, además dile a nuestros contactos en Turquía que al chico lo quiero ver sufrir, además dile a Smith que a llegado su hora – entredijo el chico mientras salía de la sala

Como usted ordene señor – replico el abogado

Suelta a los perros de la guerra – gruño el chico mientras cerraba la puerta de un golpe – suéltalos


	5. Chapter 5

Si el informe de Smith era de fiar, lo mas probable era que el no fuera el ultimo McCormick con vida en América, si eso fuera verdad, todavía había esperanza para reconstruir a la familia, y mejor a un tener alguien a quien moldear a la usanza De Vil

Detenga el auto – mascullo el rubio, mientras su chofer simplemente se limitaba a detener el vehiculo para instantes después descender del mismo y abría la puerta de la limosina

Espérame aquí no tardare – repuso el rubio al momento de entrar al edificio de apartamentos

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas, desde su última estancia en América, el juicio había ocupado la mayoría de las noticias de esa nación, al igual que la crisis financiera por la caída de las acciones, todo estaba hecho un caos, y sus ex amigos eran solo un grano de arena en esa gigantesca tormenta de polvo

Disculpe el departamento de Leonor Steven – repuso el chico a un viejo intendente

Tercer piso, pero a esta hora no le atenderá la muy zorra – repuso el viejo al mirar la ropa elegante de parte de su inter locutor

Tome uno billete de veinte, y cállese la boca y indíqueme donde esta la puerta trasera – repuso el rubio mostrando el billete

Como desee – repuso el anciano mientras caminaba

Es aquí – repuso, mientras mostraba una salida trasera

Le daré quince mil dólares si me ayuda con un pequeño trabajo y cinco mil mas por información – repuso el rubio con un delicado tono de voz

Como guste noble caballero – repuso el anciano con una sonrisa, en realidad solo esperaba que no tuviera que ver con drogas, como las de apartamento numero nueve

Esa mujer tiene un hijo verdad, como es – repuso el rubio

Pues si usted lo viera podría decirse que incluso es su propio hijo – gruño el hombre mientras escupía

Y no a notado algo raro en el chico – pregunto algo entre cortado

Bueno es un lujurioso de primera, y parece sanar mas rápido de lo normal, además de traer siempre una sudadera color azul marino con la que siempre se tapa la cara no se que mas quiere saber – exclamo el hombre mientras se sentaba

Eso es todo tome – repuso el chico dándole el fajo de billetes

Gracias – gruño el anciano al tomar tan delicado regalo, final mente su Ema tendría una cena decente y quizás podrían comprar esa tele a color que tanto deseaban los dos

Ahora le daré otros cien, si le dice a mi chofer que me espere aquí con el auto encendido yo tengo algo que hacer – mascullo el chico mientras metía su mano a su gabardina

Como desee joven – repuso el hombre, santo cielo solo esperaba que no dejara mucha sangre en el piso como el año pasado que mataron a el tal piernas

Algunos instantes después, una mujer de uno veinte tantos lo veía sumamente indignada

¿Así que tú eres el hermano de ese bastardo? – mascullo malhumorada

Así es – repuso el chico mientras se sentaba en ese maldito sillón de plástico

Y como esta el imbecil – gruño la mujer

Muerto – repuso el chico secamente

Bueno hasta que por fin el bastardo hizo algo bien – dijo la mujer al momento de escupir – a donde crees que vas estupido – exclamo al momento de tirar algo hacia ella

A la tienda de video juegos – repuso un niño de mas o menos nueve años viéndola fijamente

De donde sacaste el dinero, Logan – repuso la mujer mientras le daba un sape al pequeño mientras le quitaba las escasas monedas que llevaba en su mano

¿Quien es? – pregunto el chico indiferente, como si no supiera que se parecía muchísimo a el, en especial en lo rubio

Creo que ya sabes la respuesta – gruño la mujer

_Instantes después_

¿No estas bromeando verdad? – repuso la mujer, mientras veía el pequeño maletín frente a ella

Nunca bromeo – exclamo el rubio

Quieres decir que me darás cien grandes por ese bastardo mal hablado – repuso la mujer mientras estiraba la mano hacia los hermosos verdes, que le daría una mejor y mas excitante vida, a un que el chico De Vil sabia de ante mano que no le duraría ni una semana

Si solo quiero al niño, el es el único sobreviviente de mi familia aparte de mi debe ser criado en ese caso por mi – exclamo el chico

Y si me niego – dijo la mujer, quizás le podría sacar mas pasta el inútil del hermano de su desgraciado ex novio

Sabia que diría eso así que esta es mi segunda oferta – exclamo el chico al momento de disparar una pequeña pistola tranquilizarte, que instantes después dejaba a la grotesca mujer narcotizada

Bueno ahora viene lo difícil – gruño el chico mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco de somnífero y un pedazo de estopa

Arranca – repuso el rubio al momento de entrar cargando su preciada carga, y tu recuerda ni una palabra de esto, mandare por ti y tu mujer en una semana, mientras tanto si fuera tu llamaría a los bomberos, ahí un incendio el la habitación dieciocho, con una mujer en el interior, su hijo esta desaparecido, lo vistes salir hace como dos horas, entendiste – gruño el chico, al momento de darle otro pequeño fago de billetes

Fuerte y claro – gruño el viejo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el teléfono, después de todo debía cuidar ese mugriento lugar hasta que su buen benefactor mandara por el y su adorada esposa, para un retiro en las Bahamas

_Algunos días después_

¿Como que escapo? – mascullo el rubio a dos de sus guarda espaldas

lo siento señor, nos dimos cuenta cuando ya había subido al elevador - repuso rápidamente uno de sus guarda espaldas

Si algo le llega a pasar, juro que – gruño el chico

Señor lo vieron correr hacia Central Park ya mandamos a seis hombres a seguirlo – exclamo una voz afeminada del otro lado la habitación

Perfecto, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, el papeleo esta hecho, una vez que este de vuelta a mi lado nos largaremos a Paris entendieron – repuso el chico mientras sonreía, a ver si en Chatillon de Paleis podía escapar tan fácil después de todo era una mansión gigantesca, y mas custodiada que un banco

Un pequeño niño de seis años corría desesperadamente por las arboledas de central park, por que ese sujeto insistía en llamarse su tío, el no tenia tíos, su madre siempre se lo había dicho el era un Bastardo, un castigo divino sin derecho a disfrutar la vida, entonces por que ese sujeto lo trataba tan bien y se hacia llamar su tío, quizás le pasaría lo mismo que a su amigo Brian y terminaría en un callejón sin sus pantalonsistos con el cuello cortado

No supo como pero el pequeño termino agarro a los pies de alguien que se había agachado a preguntarle por que corría así, señalando débilmente a cinco sujetos de traje oscuro que se acercaban corriendo hacia el pequeño

Apártese de el es una orden – repuso uno de los guarda espaldas, mientras se acercaba al chico

No – fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta

Ahora veras – repuso el hombre acercándose rápidamente hacia el chico que había agarrado con firmeza al pequeño

Suéltalo Grigor – dijo una voz a la espalda del sujeto, el cual simplemente soltaba al infeliz afortunado que le dejara con otro hoyo en su cara

Tu – fue lo único que pudieron exclamar los dos al darse cuenta, de quien era la otra persona, mientras el pequeño logan se aferraba como un desesperado a esa persona que lo hacia sentir tan lleno de paz

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

El apartamento de kenneth en new york era espacioso y bien diseñado, con algunas obras de arte escogidas detalladamente para expresar su amor por el arte en si

Pero todo eso quedaba en segundo plano, al momento de ver a ese chico, delante de el, no había nada mas que ese rubio, nada ni la imponente vista, ni el fino tapiz, ni la alfombra persa no había nada

Por que ese chico le requería toda su atención, después de todo, era un chico común corriente, no llevaba ropa de diseñador, no llevaba si quiera ropa cara, unos simples tenis y pantalón de mezclilla, camisa azul eléctrico y un pequeño arete con una delicada cruz egipcia en la oreja derecha, un momento donde había visto esa cruz antes

- mmm – murmuro el dueño del departamento, observando mas detenidamente el objeto en cuestión, por que se le hacia tan conocido ese arete, por que, ni si quiera parecía algo fino, mas bien parecía ser un arete común

- ¿Donde estuviste? – pregunto el chico

- En un lugar donde el infierno es el paraíso – mascullo kenneth

- Por que nunca me llamaste, cuando saliste – repuso

- Para que de seguro tu ya tenias una vida perfecta, a lado de don perfecto, en una casa perfecta, que te podía ofrecer yo, era un huérfano sin familia, que se iba a vivir a otro continente, con una mujer extraña de extrañas costumbres, mas brutal que el mismo Futher – replico el chico, asuntando al pequeño que dormía apaciblemente en las piernas de su invitado

- Te estuve buscando – exclamo el chico

- Lo se – repuso el otro

- Si lo sabias, por que no me buscasteis tu – reclamo

- Para que tu eres parte de mi vida que ya no existe, lo que alguna vez sentí por ti ya nunca lo podré volver a sentir – gruño el chico antes de sentir un golpe en su mejilla

- Crees que todo para mi fue un paseo sobre flores – mascullo – mi madre murió ahorcada un año después de que tu te fuiste, mi padre casi abuso de mi unos meses después, cuando creí que todo se había solucionado, me enviaron a vivir con una tía, que resulto ser peor que la mama de cartman, una puta fácil, que incluso vendía sus carisias a menores, de poco mas de doce años y tu dices que tu vida es difícil, cuando yo tuve que permanecer, puro para el día que te encontrara – mascullo nuevamente el chico al momento de llorar

Kenneth no sabia que decir, todo era un hervidero, puro Leopold en verdad se había mantenido puro, puro para el, para solamente el, su vida también había sido miserable, entonces, entonces por que diablos, no podía sentirse traicionado

- Por que nunca me visitaste – reafirmo el chico

- Lo intente una vez, pero tu estabas en un estado de apatía total – repuso el chico

Ese recuerdo ese momento, tan oculto en su propio interior, tan extraño y al mismo tiempo tan pero tan cercano

Flash back

- Kenneth tienes visita – mascullo de las novicias

- mmm – murmuro el chico que simplemente miraba a la pared contraria

- Los dejare solos – murmuro la monja

Después de eso no recordaba mucho, solamente recordaba haber sido distante frió, haber robado un beso lleno de odio y resentimiento, a ver mordido unos labios, que no se oponían, para después aventar a su propietario legos de el, no volvería a sufrir nunca mas sufriría

Fin del flash back

- En ese momento me fui, llevándome lo que me habías dado, prometiéndome que cuando todo se mejorara quizás volveríamos a intentarlo – dijo el chico entre lagrimas

Ese arete, ese arete era de el, ese arete era el mismo arete que había comprado en ese concierto, en ese concierto donde beso a butters por primera vez, donde pensó que todo estaría bien, donde imagino que tenia un futuro mejor antes de que todo se volviera gris

No supo como pero lo beso, no le importaba nada mas simplemente lo beso, ahí en ese momento, sin importarle los pequeños quejidos del mas pequeño, de que el otro opusiera una resistencia simbólica

Simplemente lo beso, y un beso llevo al otro, y luego a otro, y después, simplemente se apodero de el un sentimiento de pertenencia, de amor, como diría su antigua tutora, un amor innecesario según ella

Miro la fotografía de su madrastra ahí frente a el mirándolo juzgándolo, no supo por que pero simplemente la arranco de ahí y la aventó a un lado, mientras cargaba contra su cuerpo a esos dos pequeños rubios, el cual uno iba asido del otro, tan fáciles de cargar tan delicados

Dejo de besar a su amado, por algunos momentos mientras metía al pequeño a una habitación, las palabras habían sido tan rápidas, ahí esta una tele, ve las caricaturas, nosotros estaremos ocupados un rato

Pero lo que no espero, fue la respuesta del menor, que se puso tenso ante esa situación y simplemente lloro, lloro destrozando el momento, destrozando sus ansias, destrozando su lujuria

Dos horas desde ese momento, en donde sentía que poseía a su ángel, el cual ahora se encontraba acostado en su cama si, pero tan cerca y tan lejos de el al mismo tiempo

- Creo que ya se durmió – murmuro el chico, mientras acariciaba el mechón de cabello del menor, el cual simplemente apretaba un conejito de trapo que había encontrado entre los juguetes

-Ya era hora – repuso el otro rubio, mirando la escena desde la entrada

- Sabes que a sufrido mucho – mascullo el otro levantándose de pie – mejor dicho los tres hemos sufrido mucho – murmuro ya cerca de su amado

- Somos tres almas llenas de resentimiento no es así – repuso el otro

- Pero tres almas que solo buscas, encontrar un brillo de esperanza – murmuro el otro

- Esperanza que palabra tan retorcida - exclamo el otro

- Entonces no creo que quieras pasar un rato conmigo, en el sillón, viviendo un poco de esa esperanza – dijo el chico mientras se alegaba sonriendo lujuriosamente

Todo había pasado como si un gigantesco huracán arrasara su vida, hacia seis meses era un maldito mal nacido, jefe para millones de personas, y ahora todo parecía tan diferente

- Buenos días ágata – murmuro el chico entrando en el edificio

- Buenos días señor – exclamo levantándose

- Todavía no llegan - pregunto levantado una ceja

- El joven llamo dijo que se retraso un poco en las clases de natación de logan, pero que llegara en unos momentos – explico la secretaria

- entonces eso me da tiempo de prepararme, cancela mis citas, saldré a comer con mi familia, entendido dile a los trabajadores que tiene la tarde libre con goce de sueldo, y a propósito feliz cumpleaños – repuso sonriendo al mismo tiempo que le dejaba una pequeña caja de chocolates belgas en su escritorio

- Gracias – fue lo único que pudo murmurar la secretaria, ante esa acción, tan

diferente había sido todo hasta la llegada de lo que muchos consideraba un milagro un autentico milagro

El chico permanecía impaciente, mirando todo desde su oficina, todo se había resuelto para bien, logan ahora era legalmente su hijo, y bueno butters era su pareja, en plenos derechos

Todo tan diferente desde que los dos espesaran a vivir juntos, desde que se hicieran pareja, desde que todo se aclaro esa noche en que sus cuerpos se habían fusionado, pertenecido, en que todo

Butters pudo saber todo sin si quiera obligarlo a confesar, simplemente dejo que el otro hablara, y hablara después de eso, se entero de todo, de sus artimañas de sus necedades, que el pequeño rubio que dormía pasiblemente en la recamara, era un huérfano, que el mismo había propiciado que fuera

- Todo saldrá bien – había dicho el rubio de ojos azulgrisaseos – te lo prometo – susurro mientras lo besaba – por que yo siempre estaré a tu lado entendido – dijo mientras simplemente se dejaban llevar nuevamente por la lujuria y la pasión

Sus amigos, tardarían un poco en perdonarlo, pero el no necesitaba ese perdón tan rápido, Christopher estaba ya libre y por lo que se sabia en los brazos de gregory en alguna parte de las islas griegas

Stan y Kyle, habían sentido ingratitud ante su llamada, y su reunión posterior, pero la presencia de butters aligero seriamente el asunto, y que el pequeño logan estuviera ahí con ellos, pareció darle mas peso a su argumento, de pedir perdón ante todo

- Llegamos – exclamo una voz entrando al despacho

- Ya era hora – murmuro el chico – empezaba a preocuparme, por el señorito de vil – susurro el otro chico dándole una pequeña acaricia sobre su trasero

- Kenny ahora no, no vez que el pequeño viene cansado – exclamo el chico, mientras mostraba al pequeño rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro – las clases de natación lo cansaron fuertemente, es un angelito, a un que algo lujurioso, creo que en eso se parece a ti – mascullo el rubio

- Esa es una parte que amas de mi no – refuto el otro

- Si pero solamente cuando la expresas conmigo – dijo el rubio, mientras lo besaba delicadamente

- Te amo – repuso el rubio

- Y yo a ti – exclamo el otro, mientras se besaba

Quizás todo había empezado con un incendio, que borro toda su vida pasada, todo lo bueno o lo malo, pero estar ahora con Butters ahí besándose mientras el pequeño descansaba dulcemente sobre el sofá, con una delicada sonrisa de tranquilidad, hacia que su interior se desarrollara otro incendio, pero este incendio era diferente este era un incendio de amor

Era una nueva forma de se un De Vil, una nueva forma de ser feliz, por que todo final es el principio del algo maravilloso no es asi


End file.
